Good to See You!
by MJLS
Summary: The Doctor bumps into an old friend


**Words: **2037

**Summary: **The Doctor bumps into an old friend

**Rating: **let's make this PG-13 just to be sure eh?

* * *

The familiar whooshing sound was heard throughout the deserted alley as the TARDIS softly landed. Sure the brakes were back on and the stabilizers were shut down but all-in-all, the Doctor had managed to keep the journey to their current destination rather calm and steady. A surprise to Amy and Rory who had grown tired of being rolled out of their bed because the Doctor was flying through a meteor shower again.

Amy was the first to exit the TARDIS and looking around excited. She hoped on another planet, meeting new species and cultures was always fun. Things didn't look very alien-like however. They looked more like –

"—Venice?!"

"Gorgeous town. Beautiful people. Fantastic history!"

"Yeah, skip to the part that we haven't heard yet?"

"Well Amy," the Doctor said cross, "this isn't the same time period, we're roughly," he sniffed the air "oh about…250 years since we last been here. Let's see how it's been?!"

Walking being a very ecstatic Doctor, Amy and Rory wondered why he was so ecstatic this time while he wasn't last time they were here. At least, not this excited. They were intrigued at the very least but decided it was probably because he hit his head too hard when the TARDIS landed and threw them on the floor.

"250 years later…" Rory gulped as he looked at the water as they walked past one of the many canals of the city, "are those fishies still in there?"

"Afraid they'll eat your toes?" the Doctor teased Rory as the man quickly tightened his grip on Amy's hand.

"No. Just…wondering," Rory muttered. Amy suppressed a grin at her fiancée and pulled him a bit closer to her and away from the edge of the sidewalk where the water was curiously rising. Probably just the tide, she thought.

"So, what are we doing here Doctor?" Amy inquired.

"Well last time we were here, we were here, well for you two! It was sort of messed up because of 'those fishies' as Rory so lovely put it so I gathered, why not give these two a new chance to see Venice without…murderous, biting fishies."

"You just had to mention the 'murderous' part didn't you?" Rory deadpanned.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and stopped in the middle of his long strides. Rory, who hadn't been paying attention to him but rather to the water (just in case), bumped into him and nearly fell down on the ground if it hadn't been for Amy holding onto him.

"Doctor?"

"We should…go this way!" he grabbed his companions' wrists and dragged them into an alley, "now…make out!"

"What?" Amy frowned and looked at the time lord as Rory looked between them wondering if this was something that happened often.

"…Oh never mind, just stay back there okay?"

"No I will not—"

"Catch that man!" a male voice shouted just as Rory was pushed aside by a blur of blue and red clothes. The Doctor hot on his heels as he followed the order of the unknown voice.

Amy and Rory ran after the two, not really knowing what else to do. If anything, it was better than to stand in one of the dark alleys of Venice waiting for the Doctor to come back. It was quite a run but the shouting behind them that encouraged people to run after the man they were chasing had long since died.

After the shouting stopped, it didn't take them long to finally come to a stop just at the corner of the street. The Doctor and the stranger seemed to be just fine from the sudden sprint but Amy and Rory were panting, resting their hands on their knees as they tried to catch their breath.

"A run a day keeps the horde away," the stranger grinned and looked at the Doctor who didn't look as amused as he was. It was the complete opposite in Amy's eyes. The Doctor was frowning while the man was grinning from ear to ear.

"Giacomo Casanova," the man introduced himself, sticking out his hand for the Doctor to shake it, "I don't think I've seen you for about ten years."

"Well make the most of it, because with a bit of luck I won't see you for another ten. I'm not going to be there every time you decide to get into trouble again."

"Oh please, it was one time," Casanova chuckled.

"One time and 4 chickens ago."

"Of which you still owe me one."

"A measly chicken, drop it already," the Doctor rolled his eyes while Casanova's eyes were glinting with pleasure.

Not knowing what to do, Amy and Rory just decided to lean against the wall while the two men kept arguing about the chicken. This was by far less exciting than their last visit to Venice but at least they weren't in immediate danger for their lives. That was a nice change. Rory sneaked one of his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her closer; as if he was protecting her against the famous Casanova.

"Instead of arguing why you won't give me my chicken, which I still want, why don't you introduce me to the lovely lady and her fiancée?"

"How do you know we're engaged?" Rory asked wearily, "are you psychic or something? Because that isn't mentioned in the things I heard about you."

Casanova looked stunned at Rory and the Doctor's face finally showed a small smile. Amy felt uncomfortable enough so she slipped out of Rory's grasp and went to stand next to the Doctor to watch the showdown between the two men.

"You heard about me? How exciting," Casanova winked at the Doctor, "and no I'm not psychic. Yet. I just got a good pair of eyes and it's not like your beau is hiding that diamond."

Rory nodded sheepishly at Casanova and then looked at Amy who hid a smile behind her fist. The Doctor didn't even try to hide it.

"It's been a while though Doctor, I wish I knew how to change my appearance like you, it would prove me quite useful at times."

"You're smarter than you look Casanova."

"Oh please, the fashion alone is a dead giveaway. That and you always got the prettiest girls around you," Casanova smirked and kissed Amy's knuckles, "always a pleasure to get acquainted."

* * *

Once they had all gotten acquainted, the four of them had made way towards Casanova's residence. It wasn't like Amy had imaged it but somehow, it fitted the man in front of them. The bed was somewhat the most luxurious thing in the room, except for the many empty cups on the table between the paperwork. The Doctor didn't waste any time to get comfortable and laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head. Casanova sat down in his chair and leaned back in it.

"Where did you pick these two up anyway. Last time I saw you, you had this cute, brown haired girl, nice smile. Great kisser."

"Please don't."

Amy frowned, wondering who Casanova was talking about but in the back of her mind, she knew she wasn't the first and only companion of the Doctor. There had been many of them before her and she wished she could meet one of them one day. Just to swap stories about their Doctors and adventures.

"Prude."

"Manwhore."

"Old coot."

"Knob."

Amy's eyes darted between the two men as they kept throwing the most ridiculous insults at each other. Smiles were on their faces, teeth bared and eyes showing the sheer excitement of trying to win this unspoken contest between them. Rory was bored enough to leaf through the books that were laying around the room and Amy had the urge to just lock the two arguing men up in a room so she could have some private time with Rory. Something that was rare in the TARDIS. The Doctor had the most impeccable timing. She sneaked closer to Rory and took his hand in hers, softly tugging him out of the room. Surely the Doctor wouldn't mind if they stepped outside for just a moment.

Okay maybe longer than just 'a moment' but it was far better than to listen to Casanova and the Doctor trying to win a contest on who got the worst curse word in their vocabulary. By the time she got Rory to get the hint and they gotten half way down the stairs, she heard the Doctor yell at Casanova in a foreign language. Probably one or another alien language, perhaps even his own. She would never know.

* * *

"A sharp tongue does not mean you have a keen mind," the Doctor got closer to Casanova. Their faces getting closer and closer together as insults spouted from their lips.

"Brains aren't everything. In fact in your case they're nothing," Casanova spat back, "I got in more trouble with you around."

"I don't know what makes you so dumb but it really works," the Doctor snarled, "I saved your life more than once Casanova."

"Oh and I suppose you're the better person here then? You're all "Look here - it's the tall, dark obnoxious stranger!"

"Why don't you go to the library and brush up on your ignorance?"

"You are such a smart-arse, I bet you could sit on a tub of ice cream and tell me what flavour it is."

"Actually, I could! Which is more than what you can do."

"Your verbosity is exceeded only by your total stupidity."

"Can you even hear yourself talking right now?" The Doctor barked as he laughed and took a step away from Casanova. They were getting a bit too close for his liking and he'd rather prevent anything from happening than to deal with the consequences.

"I'm here to fulfill your every sexual fantasy," Casanova smirked and pulled the Doctor back closer to him by his tweed jacket. Something clanged on the floor but both of them ignored it, too caught up in the moment.

"You mean you can lend me a donkey and a great dane?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow at Casanova.

"I can tell that you want me," the blue eyed man whispered in the Doctor's ear, "you may think you're elusive but I see right through you."

The Doctor gulped, his breath hitched in his throat as he kept perfectly still while Casanova wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly closed down the gap between their lips.

"Didn't we meet in a past life?" Casanova whispered as their foreheads touched when they broke apart for a few seconds.

"Yes, and I wouldn't shag you then, either," the Doctor reminded him.

"That was a different time for both of us."

* * *

Somewhere during the transition of the argument to the heated kisses shared between them, Casanova had managed to cause the silver handcuffs to fall out of the Doctor's pockets. They had been in there for quite a while now, ever since he met River for the first time. The mysterious handcuffs that she had gotten out of nowhere and used to cuff him to a pole where he ended up watching her die for him. He never thought he could find another use for them but kept them close as a memory of what was to come for her.

Now they were left on the bed, both with one wrist in a handcuff and sound asleep. The Doctor actually snuggled up to Casanova with an arm around the man's waist. The blankets wrapped around and between their legs. They were both awake yet they didn't want to break the silence that was around them.

"Where did you get those big blue eyes?" Casanova chuckled, trying to get some of the silence to disappear.

"They came with my face," the Doctor rolled his eyes at the attempt and nuzzled his face in Giacomo's neck.

"Aren't you witty this time around."

"I do try…"

Casanova rolled his eyes and held the Doctor closer. They didn't even wonder where Amy or Rory went off too, nor that they would find them like this. There was only one thing that worried them.

How the hell would they get those handcuffs off?


End file.
